


《重婚》完整版补档

by Eggy666



Category: bts
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:15:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29601612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eggy666/pseuds/Eggy666
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V
Kudos: 1





	《重婚》完整版补档

《重婚》合集  
《重婚》上下合集 因为我爱你。  
——黑塞 因为我爱你，夜里 才莽撞、悄悄地找到你 为了不让你忘记我 于是我带走了你的心 现在那整颗心都在我这里 是好是歹，都是我的; 我的爱在肆野燃烧 没有哪个天使能把你救去 “我们终于要结婚了。”  
朴智旻紧紧握住金泰亨的手，冬日暖阳把他白皙的皮肤晒得有浅浅深深的斑驳光影，微笑而眯 起来的眼缝里有闪亮，他只觉肌肤纹路里都盛满了幸福。金泰亨也咧开嘴笑着，抽出手回握住 他那双不大的手，完完全全地覆盖。他们从夕阳余晖下的白衫黑裤、校⻔小摊上冒热气的炒年 糕、互相叫嚣追赶的骑行单⻋的⻘葱岁月走向了喝醉在深夜星空下的放声高唱、匆匆为琐事和 梦想奔走、喜欢点上烧酒和可乐一起庆祝的成熟时光。从高中到大学，从幼稚到内敛，同龄的 他们就好像日和月般照应，像磁铁两极般自然相吸，像电池两端只要共存并入就会产生力量。 不同的灵魂切面，拼接出来就是完整，哪怕是一个眼神、一声叹息，便有瞬知需求的默契。他 们适应了彼此的相伴，难舍难分，于是顺其自然走到了幸福的端头。  
“我们以后会更好的。”朴智旻将额头轻轻抵在金泰亨高挺的眉宇间，⺎自许诺，“等舞团越来 越好，我一定给你建一个专属的画廊，举办你个人的摄影展。”他们如此相似，温柔和感性都 如此充分，都就读于S大的艺术系，不同的是朴智旻宣泄于肢体的表达，出类拔萃为首席舞 者，毕业后也足以理性到去掌管一个艺术工作室。而金泰亨更善于保持童心与纯洁专注，用他 的镜头去观察这个世界，毕业后他选择继续进修摄影，这是他一直以来所热爱的，无疑，朴智 旻懂他。  
“嗯，我们都会越来越好的。”金泰亨用⻣节分明又修⻓的手抚上他的柔软的面颊，指腹传出缱 绻的微热。明天就是他们的婚礼了，之前的每一天他们相伴，之后的每一天将依然如此，他们

仍找到共同最爱的那家小面馆，点上两碗热腾腾的乌冬面，一起叙说大大小小的感想。之后路 灯下挥手告别，调笑着要过最后的单身夜，其实是朴智旻要与朋友喝酒，托人寄送他们的资料 到美国去办理结婚证件。  
“早些回家，我等你。”金泰亨对雪地里故意蹦跳的人挥手，淡然安心地微笑着，“我爱你，泰 亨呀。”小小的身影在雪地里展开双臂比划着心，似撒娇的暖意，“我也。”他理所应当地回 答。心里却微微划过一丝涟漪，他隐约记得昨天听过这句话，截然不同的滋味。  
是田柾国来找他交谈所说的，结尾语。  
不同于他们朝夕相处，田柾国是碰巧出现的火星般燃烧的人，他比他们小一届，就读于S大金 融系，据金泰亨在校运动会里初识他的印象，那样潇洒恣肆的模样，清眸明亮，笑意阳光。是 个很好的学弟呢，金泰亨心想。只不过.....自从遇上，他便如火星般滚烫，始终用一种过于炙 热渴望的眼神盯着自己，不管不顾地做着令人遐想而提防的事，如熟识后每到雨天提前备好的 伞和梅子茶、过于亲昵的搭揽和低语，这样在过界边缘徘徊，只让朴智旻也异常不爽，金泰亨 渐渐旁敲侧击让他注意言行，不料，田柾国只是苦笑，带着晦涩的深意，过后依旧如此撩拨。 金泰亨逐渐改变了印象，真是个不乖的学弟呢，他心想。  
最后，就铸就了昨日的谈话。  
田柾国匆匆来找他，在校⻔口堵住了他，脚步在雪地里踉跄，仿佛带了醉意，他抬起头来，兔 眼中散布着红血丝，貌似刚用泪水濯洗过，带着微闪的水光和一种狰狞的悲戚。这也是金泰亨 第一次知道原来他对自己的感情这样深，不禁怀了因为心软一开始没有猛烈摧毁的愧疚。  
“你后天就要结婚了是吗?”本来悦耳清脆的声音沾染了低沉和沙哑，像覆上了一层厚厚的 灰。“嗯。”金泰亨闷声回答。“你会不会后悔?”田柾国突如其来的质问和抵住他瞳孔的眼神 让金泰亨心里莫名颤抖了一下，他讪笑一声，“你在说什么胡话，你喝醉了，柾国。”“你们是 不是要把资料寄到美国去登记?”“嗯，对，不过.....”不过这与你有什么关系。金泰亨本想冷怼 回去，但望着那双湿漉漉而黯然神伤的眼，他总觉得开不了口。“你会后悔的。”田柾国凶恶地 说道，迷离的眼神又一次浸满了水花，带着酒气的憨意，像是个赌气的孩子，金泰亨再一次哑 然失笑。  
“为什么从来不看看我?”田柾国颤抖着咬着嘴唇，抛却尊严任泪水明晃晃地淌过脸颊，“我爱 你，泰亨哥。”不同于朴智旻的暖心与甜蜜，那是强力爆破的一句话，暗含着隐隐的勃发与阵 痛。  
就这样完结这段无疾而终的固执吧。金泰亨摇了摇头清扫了昨日的记忆，明天他就会举办婚 礼，索性未把这样的一个小插曲告诉自己的伴侣，以朴智旻的脾性又会数落吃醋一番，影响他 们之间的心情。于是他向顽皮的朴智旻道别后，转身先向即将新婚的家的方向走去。  
今后会很好的。他即将携手如友人的爱人⻓久陪伴，完满地走下去。金泰亨在睡前要熄灭床头 香薰蜡烛之前，望到了皎洁月光下飘雪⻜扬，有一只浑身毛发光滑的黑猫轻盈地跳跃上窗台， 人们总说黑猫是不详之兆，是可以施加巫术捣乱时间的象征，可金泰亨却不这样想，它们就像 夜的精灵一样神秘可爱。  
今后会更好的，是吧?可爱的小猫。金泰亨再看了一眼舔舐爪子的慵懒黑猫，一边许愿一边吹 灭了蜡烛，本透着淡光的房间一下子堕入漆黑，金泰亨很快入睡。  
黑暗中绿宝石般散发荧光的猫眼闪了闪。而后消失了踪迹。

...............  
清晨的第一抹曙光投射到金泰亨微卷的鬓发上，又寸寸挪移到他因即将转醒而颤动的睫羽，他 张开了漂亮的眼睛，带着轻雾般的迷蒙睡意，闻着被子的软香，撑开双手伸懒腰，触碰到床的 另一边的温暖躯体，凑上去从后背拥抱，“昨晚喝了多少?多久回来的我都不知道。”他蹭着他 的后背，只是触感有些微陌生，少了些柔软，多了分宽厚。怀里的人仿佛转醒，却突然紧张地 绷直。“怎么了?”金泰亨小心温柔地询问，“没。没什么。”完全熟悉却陌生的声音，好像前 晚冬夜里那爆发的告白。  
金泰亨本环抱的手臂猛地一僵。他感觉那侧的人正缓缓转过身来，不是熟悉的凌乱发梢，而是 接近圆鼓的头脑，不是柔和的下颌⻆，而是锋利的下颚。一双兔眼，唇下的一颗小痣。  
田柾国?!  
金泰亨猛地坐起身来，睡意消散全无，后背倒是发凉起汗，一副惊惧而说不出话的模样让本心 情愉悦的田柾国沉下了脸，他一把掀开被子穿上拖鞋走下床去，烦躁地拂了一下头发，冷笑了 一声，对坐在床上抓紧被子，戒备地瞪大眼睛的金泰亨说，“你不清醒的时候倒是挺热情的， 不过昨晚不是我故意要和你睡一起的，你喝多了。”“我昨晚根本就没喝酒，你在说什么⻤ 话?”印象中他是舒服地洗完澡后就乖巧上床休息了。田柾国冷笑不作理睬，⺎自在陌生的房 间里走动，从衣柜里挑出衬衣和⻄服外套，一展手就脱下了T 恤睡衣，露出精壮的、肌理分明 的上身，并作势要解开裤子纽扣，金泰亨猛地捂住眼大叫，“田柾国，你在干什么?!请你尊 重我。”耳边衣料摩擦的声响突然停下，脚步声响起，停在身边，田柾国一把拉下金泰亨遮挡 的手，迫使他正视半裸的自己，他狐疑地望着他，说出更令人费解与羞愤的话。  
“我们都睡过几回了?你再怎么守节操，也不必这样吧?”说罢还抖了抖手中的衬衫套上，“我 们哪儿没⻅过?”金泰亨简直被此番话说得灵魂出窍，这陌生的房间、不着调的对话，除了田 柾国还是熟悉的，其余的简直都是魔幻的，震惊到难以置信的金泰亨只能痴愣愣地作出不像样 的回应，“你不要再开玩笑了。”田柾国的手掌一下覆上他的额头，“没发烧啊，你喝糊涂了? 我没开玩笑，这本来就是你的婚内义务。”婚内义务?!金泰亨只感觉这个对话的信息爆破在 自己的脑内，而自己全然不懂其含义，田柾国仍镇静地一颗颗扣着衬衣的纽扣，带着微怒的面 容和不被察觉的阴霾。“还是说，你还在想朴智旻?”金泰亨听到爱人的名称怔了一怔，猛地抬 眼望向田柾国，带着渴求的光亮，他在期望他诉说些与伴侣相关的事情，金泰亨迫切需要搞清 现状，特别是关于他与他们的婚礼。只是，这一切在田柾国眼里却变了味，他的脸色变得更加 难看。  
“你不用再想了。他不会回来的。”田柾国系上领带，更显得他挺拔而倨傲，一个人的气质怎么 一夜之间变得那样快，原来稚嫩的刘海已经被掀起，露出光整的额头，整个人褪去了⻘涩，沉 淀出莫名的深沉和成熟气息。这使金泰亨更加迷惑，痴傻着放大瞳孔，被靠近的田柾国猛地掐 住下巴，他颤抖着瑟缩，却被有力的手更强劲地钳制住，“你已经和我结婚了。金泰亨，摆正 你的位置。就算他回来，在我手里你也别想跑。”田柾国警告完便冷漠着套上外套出了房间。 远远不像金泰亨熟识的那个阳光可爱的田柾国，倒像是变了个人，凶恶又阴晴不定。  
结婚?!一夜之间?两个人?重婚?  
金泰亨此刻脑中就是一团乱麻，心中在呼喊苍天求解。握住被子的手腕微微颤抖，他垂首看到 无名指上的戒指，简单的圆环上一颗微微发亮的钻石，如此刺眼。像是昨晚窗台上跳跃的黑猫 的瞳眸。

黑猫?金泰亨灵光一现猛地掀开床，拿起床头放置的手机，解锁⻚面，屏保不是他人，正是他 和田柾国，而且是结婚照，两人都身穿白色⻄服，面上的表情却生硬无喜。但他无法顾及如此 多，心中的疑团越来越多，金泰亨焦急着定睛看了看日历显示的时间。  
2023年。比他的昨天多了3年。  
手机坠地，金泰亨跌坐在床边，完全不能思考发生了什么。自己怎么在2023年?自己三年之 后的生活境地转变这样大吗?朴智旻离开了?为什么?去了哪里?自己为什么会和田柾国结 婚?为什么田柾国变化那样大?究竟发生了什么?谜团一环扣着一环。  
都怪那只黑猫。原来不相信的巫术和时光错乱，金泰亨现在无助得深信不疑。  
................  
坐在地上发神沉思的这数个小时无疑是最折磨金泰亨的，他的腿都因一动不动而发麻僵硬了， 可他的大脑仍在⻜速运转。如何弄清事实，该不该弄清事实，都是他思索的重点，差异太大使 他有些害怕从未知走向已知。他不能接受朴智旻的狠心，更不敢接受自己的变心。但最终他还 是下定决心，装载好勇气。  
至少这3年不能完全空白。金泰亨拧开房间⻔把手，走下楼去。  
眼前的居所简约大气的装潢，宽敞明亮，是一所安静奢华的独栋别墅，走廊窗边摆放的各类照 片，可以看出这是两人的家，只是照片上的人表情都称不上开心。再走到厨房打开冰箱，里面 出人意料的有许多面⻝、蔬菜和引起他注意的可乐与草莓，这样的生活气息引得金泰亨低头思 考，按先前田柾国对自己的态度，他们应该不太和睦才是。来到书房，宽大的办公桌上摆放着 成堆的报表和账目，想着田柾国貌似是金融系，家中也有产业，金泰亨不感讶异。而书柜上有 各类的摄影器械，有丰富的镜头镜片和调试器，不乏有许多极为昂贵的、专业的、原来他只能 在杂志上艳羡的器材，想必这应该是田柾国的功劳，凭他自己对自己的了解，是舍不得也不能 够购买的。金泰亨情不自禁拿起一个单反，举在眼前调焦拍摄，拉远拉近，忽然镜头里出现一 只巨大的眼睛也在专注看他。  
巨大的一只兔眼。  
金泰亨吓得差点把手中的相机甩出去。因为他短时间内难以面对接触田柾国，毕竟在他的印象 里他还是前日才与自己哭着表了白的学弟，他分明是听到他开⻋走了才出来的。“你怎么还在 这儿?”“家里的阿姨去市场之前跟我说你一直在房间里呆着不肯出来。”田柾国把手里的塑料 袋放在了桌上，“喏，给你买了些胃药和解酒药。”不过他装作轻描淡写的模样，不肯表露在公 司接到电话时的焦急和担心，今早上金泰亨的异常与自闭让他以为他是生病了。“谢谢你。”金 泰亨低头说道。  
田柾国猛地一怔，震惊于金泰亨的一句道谢，像早晨转醒时他撒娇的拥抱和抚蹭，那些温柔的 话语，都是他与金泰亨结婚后不敢奢求的馈赠，本以为婚后一切都会转好的，可3年间他得到 的是什么，是对待透明人一般的冷眼以及表面和睦的同床异梦。他承认他对金泰亨犯下不堪的 过错，但那一切都是因为爱和清醒。而今天金泰亨却轻易给了他回应，让他的心里像被羽毛搔 弄划过，荡漾中带着不安与躁郁。他听闻美国serendipit y艺术团近日要到韩国巡演，他突然有 个极度不好的想法。  
“你昨天喝酒是为了他吧?”前一秒还在怔愣而心喜微笑的田柾国忽然又沉下了脸，冰寒万丈， 金泰亨不明白这一秒瞬变的面容是什么情况，只能最自然地发问，“什么?”“不要明知故问，

你昨晚喝得大醉是因为朴智旻吧?他可能会回来你是不是高兴坏了，又恨和我结婚了?”田柾 国本来柔情的眼也变得眦裂，他靠近堂皇的金泰亨，一把握住他的手腕，“你对我突然这么 好，谁知道你是不是在耍花样?”“我没.....没有。”金泰亨更懵懂了，如果这都叫好的话，所以 田柾国这3年是在自己手里受了多少罪啊?他是对自己做了什么伤天害理的事自己要这么对 他?他立即用黑白分明的清澈的眼回望，表示他的无知无罪。谁知田柾国看他这幅纯真模样， 更以为虚假，连忙警告自己切不可被迷惑，掐着金泰亨纤细洁白手腕的掌力度更甚，像是要把 他嵌入⻣中。“我希望你把我今早说的话听进去，不要以为和朴智旻还有牵扯就打什么主意， 记住，现在我才是你的丈夫。”掌力越收越紧，田柾国每吐露一个字，就仿佛能看⻅金泰亨逃 离背弃自己的景象，他真心恐惧他所预想的坐实落实，于是他死死盯住金泰亨，想要看出一点 蛛丝⻢迹，可金泰亨只是皱着眉，欲哭的模样。  
“你弄疼我了，小国。”金泰亨终于忍不住地说。  
一听到这个称呼，田柾国就像泄了气的皮球般松手，掌心收拢，他垂下手臂，小国，只有在从 前，他才会那样叫自己。从前，有运动场汗水淋漓间的惊鸿一瞥、有能为他倾斜雨伞的微小空 间、有递上一杯梅子茶的酸甜滋味、有撩拨后苦恼的嗔怪怒骂，金泰亨对他仍旧温柔，甚至宠 溺，哪怕只是因为学弟的身份爱护他。不像如今，飘荡在危机线上的婚姻，冷冰而无温度，像 数夜空落的床榻另一边，于是他只好趁他醉，合衣躺在他身边，还能乘着月光，多看看他的眉 眼，看到绝望才合眼。其实他的感情潺潺溯流，几乎可以追迹到更远，只不过金泰亨和朴智旻 两人之间再也没有缝隙容他补填，他只能凶恶卑鄙地破开，让他们的完满裂缝。  
他的确乘虚而入，在两年以前。  
从前，又是个多么沧桑酸涩的词啊。  
“别那么叫我。”田柾国感觉喉中苦涩，每个日夜，他都在后悔，又在庆幸。至少，现在金泰亨 仍在他身边，只不过，别这么叫我。这样叫我，我害怕我会心软放手。田柾国心想着吁出一口 气，“公司还有事，我先走了。”他心不在焉地转身离开。  
由惊喜到愤怒暴烈，再到心酸脆弱。田柾国的情绪转换就像万花筒一样困住金泰亨。越往深处 探寻，金泰亨越是迷惘，他很想敲敲脑袋，然后浮现出哪怕片段的记忆，可他不是失忆，他是 完全没有经历过这3年，以往他都是这样叫田柾国的，可一切都颠覆了，那个向阳而生的火星 一样燃烧的少年，现在沉郁而失却光彩。他恶劣地警告自己，朴智旻要回来了，而自己也休想 离开。可在自己的记忆里朴智旻从未远去，他们隔着3年的鸿沟，彼此不能体谅理解。金泰亨 想要解开所有误会，于是他想到一个地方——他和朴智旻的家。昨天自己仍在的地方。  
............  
砰砰砰。  
金泰亨把手放在⻔上轻轻敲打，敲了一声没人应，于是他忐忑着准备再次叩响时，⻔却开了。 来人是一个陌生的女人，虽然金泰亨早预料到时过境迁，房子的主人早已更变，但他还是染上 一层失望。不料，那个女人上下打量一番 ，张口说道，“别再来了，我是真的不知道朴智旻去 了哪里。”金泰亨再一次张大了双眼，腹诽着难道自己这3年来了很多次?看来这里也无法打 探到什么关于过去的事，那他现如今只能坐以待毙等着朴智旻回来，冒险去找他了。“抱歉， 叨扰您了。”金泰亨不好意思地鞠躬，只是留恋地望了望熟悉的家，便下楼离去了。  
可好巧不巧，天空竟然飘起淅淅沥沥的雨来，刚开始还只是随⻛打散的星星点点，霎时间却变 得倾盆，而金泰亨飘摇的心绪早就让他无法顾念到这些，街灯忽闪忽灭，转眼已经到了夜晚，

路人撑伞逃窜，只有自己伶仃孤苦着淌着满面的水，寻找着空荡着⻋厢的⻋。等好不容易上了 出租⻋，金泰亨早已浑身湿透，发丝在嘀嘀嗒嗒淌着水，阵阵⻛意让他更为寒冷。  
他怀着3年的空白，一个人的秘密，追寻爱的命运。  
“到哪儿啊?”直到司机询问，金泰亨才意识到自己的无知，3年洗刷掉的是他的一切，就如同 今日，他本该在欢庆的婚礼，而不是淋雨后还找不到归路和家的地址。瞬间他就万分委屈与酸 楚，感慨万千，一夜之间天翻地覆，任谁都承受不来，环环绕绕的疑问快要将他堵得喘不过 气，但他不敢声张，他怕他露出空白，就会打搅到田柾国、朴智旻和他的一切事实的袒露，他 想看他们完完全全、实实在在的命运轨迹。可是他无依无靠，他只能拨通田柾国的电话，那头 接通了电话，可他这头却迟迟难以开口。  
半晌，他才说了一句话。“我没带伞，家在哪儿?”一个好笑又可怜的问题。 ................  
兜兜转转他又回到了卧室，被阴沉的目光注视，田柾国些微的呼吸沉重的一声接着一声，眉间 电光雷鸣，突突跳动，下一刻就要爆发。“你去了原来你们的房子?”“嗯。”金泰亨垂头回 答，雨滴仍从鬓⻆淅淅沥沥地下坠，击碎在肩膀上。“为什么?”田柾国似乎在强忍怒意，以至 于声线都有着扭折的沙哑，金泰亨已经很久没有再去那个地方了，今天突然找去背后绝不简 单，他想听他解释，哪怕是锥心的话语。无奈金泰亨早不知该如何开口，内心百感交集，他想 倾诉、想吐露、想告知，他这样疯狂的秘密，但他不能，因为他自己也知道这荒谬至极，可人 生如此玄幻，一掌把他从憧憬婚礼拍到逼仄现实，他只能抿嘴不语。眼睑中充斥着粼粼闪动的 波光，令人生怜。  
而在田柾国看来，沉默就是守护与承认，他应该是在为他们的重逢寻觅旧故的回忆居所。连带 着金泰亨冲昏头脑在大雨中淋湿，找不到回家的路，这一切的一切的反常，都是一个缘由，朴 智旻的回归。好比一把钥匙轻巧地打开他身心沉重的锁，而这是多年无论他使多大力气都打不 开的锁。这把枷锁也挂在田柾国身上，喘息不过来，快要窒息。  
呼，吸，呼，吸。  
田柾国猛地冲向金泰亨身侧，将他推在墙上，发出洪钟般的推搡声，揪扯过浆湿的单薄衣衫， 怒意的滚烫身躯泼了一点点火炎在金泰亨身上，点燃摧灭他的水汽寒冷，他被焯烫。田柾国几 乎是冲破他，唇和唇突如其来狠狠地碰撞，倾碾，辗转，叼咬，啃噬。一场唇枪舌战，混乱而 又苦痛，金泰亨和田柾国都筋疲力尽，田柾国像要把他融入血⻣，这让金泰亨不住的颤抖，当 金泰亨终于扭过头去错开田柾国时，他的嘴⻆已然被咬破，流下泪滴状的血珠，而田柾国也沾 染了罂粟。  
田柾国突然笑了。苍厉而心痛如绞。他擦掉嘴⻆的血，望着惊慌恐惧的金泰亨，要啮人的眼 神。他们就这样寂静着胶着，互相用沉默咆哮，最后，田柾国仿佛拿他没有办法般重重地捶向 身后的墙体。咚得一声，吓得金泰亨扭过身抱住头。  
“你、休、想。”田柾国一字一句启唇，“逃。”  
他又扔掉手中拎着的袋子，转身将自己锁紧了书房。等锁口咬住锁舌，发出声响后许久金泰亨 才敢拾起那孤零零躺在地上的袋子。里面是花花绿绿的感冒药和一瓶尚且冒着热气的梅子茶。 金泰亨握着那瓶微温，突然心中也感悲凉，究竟是从什么时候开始，他们变成了这样?

金泰亨在卧室里脱下湿透的衣服，打开热水洗了一个蒸汽腾腾的澡，又吹干他的卷发。只是， 支撑着毅力做完这一切，身体的疲累和心上的倦痛让他昏昏沉沉就倒在床上睡了过去。  
而黑暗中书房的⻔扇缓缓打开，渗出一抹月光，田柾国沉重着步伐走到床边，看躺在床上的人 微卷的发，温顺而可爱地蜷缩着身体，缴械去刺的模样，是从未展现的柔软。他缓缓蹲下身将 手伸进他的膝下伸进去，将他抱起来，轻柔地将他放入软被中，将被⻆掖好，金泰亨偏过头发 出一声梦呓嘤咛，微微皱眉。田柾国怔忡了一秒，屏息凝神用指腹抚开他的眉心的皱褶。  
他可以愚弄光阴，可以踏过边界，但他只是存在于夜里的⻤魅，只能在一袭黑色中贪⻝他了无 防备的温柔，他是伤心的暴徒，只在他手下臣服。只是他们存了时间隔阂，今夜本是他的新 婚，却是自己的矛盾，田柾国全然不知。他最大的愿望是回到从前，可是从前没有现在。最大 的满足是仍在现在，可是现在没有从前。只要金泰亨还在，还在他身边，他在他的额上印下治 愈的一吻，带着歉疚。  
早晨再次从梦中醒来，金泰亨揉了揉惺忪的双眼，环顾四周，他安稳地躺在被子里。摸了摸嘴 ⻆，伤口已然结痂，他恍惚中梦到有人将他抱起，视若珍宝，让他以为回到安稳的归宿，清醒 后思考仿佛确有其事。田柾国不是坏人，他只是因为自己受了伤，他还爱着自己。金泰亨确 信。他深深地望了眼书房紧闭的⻔，跳下床去，想要叩响。  
⻔却突然开了。  
田柾国若无其事的模样，只是面上仍带着霜，“夏妍打电话说想你了，你去看看她吧。”金泰亨 这才想起自己那个可爱清秀的妹妹，小时候经常跟在自己屁股后面当小尾巴，不过田柾国又是 怎么知道她的?联系怎么如此密切?“哦....嗯，我去看她。”“她最近病情控制得很好，你不用 太担心，我已经让老师给她复课了。”病情?!他知晓金夏妍自小心脏便不好，难道?金泰亨 一声感叹惊呼，田柾国再次狐疑地望着他，“你倒也不必这样激动。医生说动完手术还需要进 一步恢复治疗。”“她在哪个医院?”“怎么?你又糊涂了?又忘记地址了?”“呃....嗯。”金泰亨 点点头。“我劝你不要因为有机会离开我就开心到忘形。”“我没有。”“最好不过。我过会儿让 司机送你。”田柾国眼如泼墨，吸纳进金泰亨的每个表情。  
他始终不舍得对他太狠心。他仍想给他快乐和自由，至少用亲情温暖网络住他的心。  
...................  
到达医院，金泰亨迫不及待走到固定的⻔牌号，推开了⻔，果然身穿蓝白条纹的少女转头冲他 明丽地微笑，金泰亨看着熟悉的面容一下子软化了紧绷的心。他走过去宠溺地揉了揉女孩的头 发。“哥，你都好久没来看我了。”“最近有点事儿。”“听柾国哥昨天打电话感觉语气不太好， 你们又吵架了?”金泰亨苦笑，他一直像个被动的人偶，在迷惑着推动剧情，他几乎是任意的 话语表情都在惹怒田柾国，可他因为3年的全无所知而无法辩驳，面对至亲的妹妹的询问眼 神，金泰亨灵光一现。“对啊，吵架了。因为我提起朴智旻快回来了。”金泰亨试探着回答，爽 直纯真的少女⻢上数落起来，“不是我说，哥，难道你还没忘记智旻哥吗?你也该原谅柾国哥 了。何况他也没做错什么。”“为什么?”“本来柾国哥不让我告诉你的，但是我必须说了。”金 夏妍义愤填膺地扬起头，金泰亨俯身看向她，他在等待下文，“虽然2年前是柾国哥赶走智旻 哥的没错，这你也知道，智旻哥那段时间确实很难，工作室出了问题，工作人员中有人涉及犯 法违规，柾国哥确实抓着这个把柄，让他不要拖累你，去美国后不要再回来，可是那段时间我 生病，所有医药费用的重担都在你身上，如果不是柾国哥瞒着你一次次补贴，我根本就走不到 做手术这一步。智旻哥虽然着急但他也没办法，他身陷危机根本就没法顾及到我。后来我需要 做手术，也是柾国哥出手帮忙，他是事后才以此让你签结婚协议的，根本就不会拿手术的事要 挟你。你签的时候，我早就从手术室里出来了。”金夏妍顿了顿，“哥，我知道你从小一直和智

旻哥在一起，你们是最好的朋友，也是至亲的爱人。可是，哥，你有没有想过，你们也许并没 有想象中那么深的感情。”金夏妍每一句话都如同苦汁，一寸寸浸润他的心，从左心房灌到右 心房，他发现这一切都打破了他的猜想，包括田柾国、朴智旻，他们就像三⻆的端点，彼此观 望却保有距离和隐瞒。真实的感情是幻象，幻象的感情却真实。“至少，柾国哥没法一手遮天 地阻拦，而智旻哥这么多年却也没回来。”金夏妍一边看着哥哥变换的脸色一边说着。  
“我知道你一直对柾国哥有误解，以为是他强迫你，是他把智旻哥赶走的。可是，事实是，智 旻哥始终没有同意过离婚，他一直在美国奋斗等回来和你更好地重逢。所以柾国哥是冒着⻛ 险，不顾家人劝阻和你结婚的。”  
金泰亨有如雷击。他以为只是他时间错乱后痴傻天真的臆想。 “所以，我是真的重婚了?”  
浆糊，是水和粉的合灌，至少还有根底。可田柾国出人意料的照拂、朴智旻无法预想的离开、 自己 难以理解的纠葛，就好像寻不到踪迹的元素，混杂在一起，在自己的脑颅内炸裂。金泰 亨得知自己重婚的消息几乎是飘着出病房的。他只匆匆嘱咐了金夏妍几句保身体便离开了。  
爱欲是人世很大的考验。它真实、坚强，如同金子，也经常成为一座牢狱，三⻆关系本来应该 是世 上最稳固的关系，可是现在却像世间最具摧毁性的魔盘套在他们之间，只要一⻆的倾 倒，就会瞬时 粉碎。他居然在无意中犯罪，他这样尴尬的重婚罪，两个伴侣都不肯放手，不 肯起诉，此时他尚且 是田柾国的伴侣，那么明日呢?他属于谁?金泰亨就是夹在中央的弹簧， 受猛⻛吹动的天平，承受 着莫大的压力。  
可是，弹簧终会失力，天平终会倾斜。这样的一天多久会来临呢? 这样的一天可能只是在偶 然。  
正当金泰亨低头晃神走在路上的时候，暗幕中有戏剧上映的迹象，他撞上了一个人，只是一下 猛地 抵上此人的胸膛，熟悉的火花便蹿遍全身，连汗毛都竖立起来的肉麻感。这样柔软而坚 实的肌体， 熟悉的心跳节奏，金泰亨昂起头，认清模样后更让他窒息。  
像是一团棉花塞满口鼻，像是一股激流冲荡眼耳，他看不⻅听不⻅闻不到说不出，可此刻的光 景像默片穿插在脑中，一帧一帧播放。朴智旻，熟悉的因微笑而眯起的眼缝，带着重逢的喜 悦，他染了更适宜他的银发，艺术气息与超然的气质更甚了，可他一点都不陌生，就仿佛还是 前日那个在雪地 里撒娇比心的男孩。他晃了晃手中色彩鲜丽的果篮，率先开了口，“我的朋友 是这家医院的工作人员，他告诉我夏妍在这里，我想先来看她再来找你，却不料想上天也在催 促我，让我快些⻅到你。”  
“为什么要离开?有什么我们一起面对不好吗?”金泰亨几乎是哽咽着问，在他眼里，他们从未 分别，又被现实隔绝了同样酸苦的3年鸿沟。“对不起，泰亨，就像田柾国说的，我不能拖累 你。不过 现在好了，以前工作室的事对方败诉了，我终于可以回韩国了。”朴智旻放下手里的 果篮，一步靠近 金泰亨，想要给他一个温暖、依靠的拥抱，就像以往陪伴中他们互相舔舐伤 口，互相体谅的拥抱， 不想，却被金泰亨微微侧过身错开，朴智旻的手在空中停顿。“可你在 我最困难的时候没有想尽办法 陪在我身边，你在逃避，而却不肯离婚，让我莫名就重婚犯 罪，你明知道田柾国的目标是我。”金泰 亨在瞬间就连珠炮般说出这样掏心的话，他自己都感 到惊讶，甚至怀疑这些话的轻重，于是他有些歉疚地望向朴智旻受伤的、被戳中软肋般的表 情。“对不起。”金泰亨微微低下头不看再看他的眼 神，却未料想仍被固执地一把拥住，“你当 然应该道歉，你的身上都有他的味道了。”朴智旻在金泰亨的脖颈间深吸一口气，“但更应该道 歉的是我，我知道。是我不好，你原谅我好吗?像从前一样， 我们说好要一辈子相伴的，看，

我现在已经把你找回来了。”朴智旻摸上金泰亨的脸，细细地摩挲，像他固有的柔情，“明天是 我的表演，serendipit y，我希望你来看，这是为你、为我们情缘的演出。”  
朴智旻将票塞进金泰亨的上衣口袋，金泰亨知道，他是在给他们破镜圆一个应有的仪式，也是 在给他选择和思考余地。  
不过，金泰亨没有注意的是，朴智旻在离别之前又对他紧紧的拥抱，还在他耳侧亲吻，说着那 句熟悉的咒语是何用意，他说，“我爱你，泰亨啊。”金泰亨猛地一震，而朴智旻隐秘地对远处 ⻋灯微笑。志在必得的模样。  
⻋厢里的人突然攥紧了拳，砸在坐垫上，把前座的司机吓得屏息，“田....田总?我们现在要去哪 儿?”“去X酒行。”坐在后座的田柾国捏死了眉心，他本体贴地想要接自己的爱人回家，却发现 多余的关心简直就是打扰叙述旧情、重逢好戏的打扰与折煞。自己只是卑微地单恋着一个冰冷 的、无情的非法伴侣。现在合法的那一个挚爱回来了，他是不是也要被当作替身与补助用品被 一脚踢开了? 那他这些年付出的真心呢?去找谁讨?就像那冰箱里一直在过期腐烂后添置的草莓 和可乐被存封忽视?他现在只想大醉一场、烂醉如泥、最好向死亡贴近，忘记这所有的一切， 也遗忘自己因痛楚而麻木的心。  
⻋灯的光照迅速拐弯，隐匿至不远的街巷，消失不⻅。  
..............  
夜深了，一灯如豆，金泰亨洗漱完坐在床边，手里握着那张票，上面印着标码和特殊的logo， 以及朴智旻闪动的舞姿图像，那样灵美，他知道他一向出色，无论在哪里都是会登峰造极的舞 者和艺术家， 而现在他也已然国际知名，带领新建立的艺术团包揽各类大奖。想到此，他欣 慰地笑了，打心底为朴智旻感到高兴。  
砰砰砰。有人在粗暴地砸着⻔，一声一声地不肯停歇。  
“谁啊?”金泰亨走到⻔边警惕地询问，田柾国一直很是细心体贴，虽然他有时表面故意凶恶， 但⻣子里还是那个单纯善良的少年，绝不会如此粗鲁。  
“我。”金泰亨一听那嗓音才发现猜测失误，来者正是田柾国，而接下来发生的事更让他推翻所 有定论。  
他才刚刚压下⻔闸，田柾国就强力地推开⻔钻了进来，踩着虚浮但莫名有序的脚步，他站定在 ⻔ 前，使劲合上⻔，仿佛像⻁豹堵死猎物的最后一条逃生路。细碎而凌乱的杂发飘在他额 间，田柾国 的眼睑放斜，带着恨意和不清晰的纠结，鼻息粗而暧昧，脸颊有浮现的隐红，黑 白分明的眼中此 刻混沌不清却又异常坚定。粗壮的小臂在解开的衬衣扣下⻘筋跳动勃发，领 带已经松垮，露出更加 锐利鲜明的肌肉线条。田柾国就这样靠在⻔边，有些模糊、有些痛 苦、有些疑惑地死死盯着金泰 亨，让金泰亨头皮发麻，危险的气氛随酒气散布在四周。  
他喝醉了。金泰亨心想，他也许应该给他倒杯水。

于是他挪动了步子，拖鞋底板在地板上只摩擦了一声，田柾国一下子转动眼珠，定住暴怒的焦 距。 他要走，他要离开自己。田柾国几乎是下意识的反应。金泰亨就被生猛扑过来的兽拦腰 抱起，在 金泰亨尚且大脑一片空白，还不知道发生了什么时，就被田柾国狠狠摔在床上。饶 是软被垫叠，他 也快被摔的形骸皆散，内心更是惊恐。金泰亨下意识向床边逃去。却又被田 柾国的臂膀死死锁住。  
“小国。小国。你冷静一点!你喝醉了!”金泰亨几乎大叫，想要使劲扇打在他脸上，但他一想到 田 柾国为自己所做的，他那样没安全感的叫嚣，就莫名酸楚，是自己让他变成这样的，他没 有狠心下 手。而听到这个称呼后，田柾国一愣，停下了动作，但也仅仅只是一秒。  
他又在哄骗你，田柾国，别傻了。他心想。兽沦陷在困境和醉意中是失去理智的。  
田柾国一把抽下自己细条的黑色领带，捏住金泰亨精细的手腕，顺着他扑打的力，像玩弄掌中 之物 一般将他的双手交叉着举过头顶，居高临下地望着他，眼中危险的沉色愈发浓。他把领 带缠绕在 金泰亨的手腕上，穿过床头的立杆，一寸一寸，最后，结尾打上一个完美的结，坚 固而难以逃脱。  
此刻，他是他惊恐的囚徒。即将殒命在他训导的欲兽口中。  
“你不要想离开我。”田柾国附身在躺倒而双目失神的金泰亨耳旁说着，如恶魔低语。金泰亨内 心无 疑是恐惧且茫然的，他从来没有经历过这样，更没有⻅过田柾国为爱成痴疯魔的模样。 他对接下来 所要承受的性爱害怕极了。他的确预料到接下来将要发生的一切，可不知怎的， 他内心没有想要强 烈挣扎逃脱的想法。算是补偿吧，他是因为自己才这样，金泰亨怅然若 失。可他知道这样放纵兽 是换不回少年的，这样是不对的，于是他尚且扭动挣扎，一边呼唤 着他的名。  
“小国，你清醒一些，小国，不要这样。”语气却是劝说的温柔，不是死命的警告。  
可能天平已经倾倒，弹簧已然失效，中间人已经作出选择，可自己心里却不知晓。

田柾国从容有余地单手解开另一只未解的袖口，小臂上盈满力，他又一颗颗解开衬衫，胸肌上 贯 横的沟壑和界线分明，展臂褪去这一片朦胧的白，露出阴影下强壮的身躯，他不顾金泰亨 愈发慌乱 的叫喊和呼吸，于他，此刻他只有一个念头，那就是彻彻底底地占有金泰亨，将他 占有到没有一寸 不属于自己，让他永远无法脱离自己。田柾国欺身而下，像一只捕⻝的鹰 隼，快速而准确地衔住金 泰亨诱人而湿润的唇，从饱满凸起的唇珠开始吸吮，再用舌尖刻画 每一条唇纹，乘隙翘开牙关，填 满侵略城池，扰动他的舌尖，感触上面每一个点和滑腻，他 深入，不断深入，唇⻮相依，缠绕而 生，带动他的每一个呼吸节拍。每一个偏头的动作都异 常凶狠，迸发出金泰亨呜呜咽咽的声音和淫 靡的水渍声。他的手也未曾空闲，他强硬的伸入 金泰亨的睡衣中，掐住他挣扎摆动的腰，又顺摸到 脊⻣，一寸寸地抚摸，每挪移到一抹肌 肤，便带起金泰亨的一阵激颤。可这肌肤如水，像是要吸纳 包容下他的所有念想，纯洁的， 龌龊的，爱的，恨的。  
“小国。小国。”金泰亨还在呼唤他停下，不过随着田柾国的指尖的弹动，嘴里出现的声音却变 了 调，仿佛是在催促，这让本就醉酒的田柾国更为醺然。他的动作更加放肆越界了起来。  
剥除下多余的衣物，金泰亨光洁的上身裸露出来，他不禁瑟缩，田柾国的唇也迅猛下移，带起 欲求 不满的闷哼与喘息，他乐此不疲的咬着金泰亨的脖颈，在上面肆意图画，又痛又痒地留 下一片片红印，金泰亨难耐地嘤咛，带着娇憨与慌张。  
“嗯.....嗯.....”他感受到自己身体的异样，是今夜的酒气太过醉人，他感到小腹有一处邪火燃烧。 而 那柴薪掌控在田柾国手中，田柾国只需要一个动作就把他腾沸，就在下一个动作。  
当湿润触及樱乳，当罪恶伸向裆内。金泰亨几乎是猛地睁大双眼叫出声来，“不要。别.....小 国。”他 能感受到那灵活的舌尖在最敏感的神经上打转，若即若离，似咬似舔，这样的折磨几 乎让他失却思 考能力，喝醉了的田柾国连眉梢都带着邪魅与不羁，他实在像个正在玩乐的恶 童，丝毫不知他的危 险之作将杀害一个人的理智。而前端性器被田柾国炙热的掌牢牢掌控， 迅猛的耸动与摇晃让他双腿打颤，意乱情迷。他的下半身几乎不再顺从理智，从他的头脑中脱 轨行驶。前端缓缓挺立，流下清 液后，随着田柾国更恶劣的、迅速的玩弄，金泰亨感觉到自 己的神经在陡然升峰，无数闪耀的五彩 光点在眼前跳动，他几乎沉溺到失智，在最后田柾国 手腕的使劲下，在床头立杆拽动的挣扎下，金 泰亨哑着嗓子一股脑儿泄在了田柾国手上，眼 中飘起一层迷雾，面颊透红，全身泛粉。  
他嘴⻆残余羞耻的津液，是他情不自已的罪证。这是隔着3年鸿沟，金泰亨精神意义上和田柾 国第一 次亲密接触，抛却了偏⻅的有色眼镜，原来他早已神魂颠倒，被他俘获。

是他唇⻮渡来的酒气也迷倒了他罢。金泰亨像个破碎的瓷娃娃失神地盯着田柾国燃烧着欲望的 眼， 危险地眯起，他剥去扭动双腿的外壳，完完全全将金泰亨的赤身裸体暴露在眼前，而尽 情欣赏，像 是在享受拥有一个艺术品的过程。他猛地钳制住金泰亨细小脆弱的脚腕，将那纤 ⻓顺着纹路一路向 上抚摸，最后戳中那后面早已因撩拨而淫乱不堪的小穴，他毫不留情地将 拇指插入其中，撑开紧致 的内壁和皱褶。那是他的梦想天堂，田柾国的手指狠狠刮这片脆弱 秘境，探进深处，勾出滑腻的汁液。金泰亨几乎快要疯掉，手上的勒痕因为挣扎越发明显。  
他仍在叫唤，”小....国。小国。”不同的是这次是求饶。  
然而这样的浪荡软腻的叫声无疑对田柾国是妙音，扎入他的动脉内，成为催情的最好调剂。他 瞬间 急不可耐地将金泰亨的细⻓的腿折叠成M字型，完美张开那高翘的臀部和一张一合的后 穴，像是盛 情的邀请。田柾国的眸色一瞬间黑沉猩红，他瞬间脱去束缚，解放出勃发的、粗 大的欲望。  
像猛兽冲涌，田柾国不管不顾地扎入金泰亨的身体，瞬间两人契合为负距离，像天生烧铸浇灌 一体 的瓷器。性器粗莽地顶了进去，湿软的穴口一下子被撑得血红，金泰亨短促地惊叫一 声，带着恐惧 的哭腔，眉间也带着痛楚，身下肉穴猛地夹紧，颤巍巍地收缩着。  
田柾国倒吸一口凉气，却仍执着地向前推进。他要占有他，狠狠地贯穿他。  
金泰亨咬得嘴唇发白，泛湿后穴娇弱无力地含裹着那根粗硬的东⻄，将他牢牢固定吸附在上 面，动 弹不得。田柾国试探着抽送往里深顶，紧闭的腔道在金泰亨再一次惊呼下破开，淫液 汩汩涌动，被 插弄得滋滋作响。田柾国开始勇猛突进地挺腹顶胯，不留余地。  
金泰亨被顶进了最里面，整个人几乎被插透，连内脏都仿佛在被捣弄。他在又急又的顶弄中颠 簸，连短短的一句话也被撞得七零八碎。  
“啊......太.....太深了。“  
无奈田柾国根本听不进去他所说的，他只是掐着他的腰狠狠地捣进去，硕大的龟头撑开甬道， 扫荡 穴里每一处湿嫩的黏膜，刮擦着皱褶，迫使穴水淅淅沥沥地往外流，在交合处汇聚成泡 沫。

“你是我的，你不许离开我。”田柾国咬着牙恶狠狠地说。金泰亨被干得几乎要哭出来，哽咽 道， “我....啊....小国...你先松开我。”他肉穴被捣得湿烂，简直快要坏掉，可一有东⻄插入，却 还是会密密地迎合上去，缠绞着性器往里吞。  
他的身体背叛了他，可他的心呢?  
田柾国面无表情，带着弧度的阴茎异常凶悍地撞上一个凸起，金泰亨一个激灵，拱起脚背，连 脚趾 都在抽搐，他被顶得小腿发麻，于是发出异常难以掩藏的热情的欢叫，这让田柾国更变 本加厉地向 那里撞击，金泰亨张着嘴断断续续地呻吟，口水淌流，田柾国俯下身去，勾着他 的舌头吮吸，将上下两张口都填满。  
他们都在幻海里漂浮，彼此游荡，激烈地奏打出音符，亲吻，碰撞，撕碎，捣烂。一耸一耸的 两具 纠缠不已的身躯，被快感的激流冲得身不由己，被强烈的爱和惑逼疯发泄。当田柾国再 次碾过那个 敏感点时，金泰亨细弱沙哑的呻吟陡然变得尖细，同时下腹绷紧，弓着身子射出 了，猛地一夹，让田柾国也低吼一声将白浊的热流射向深处。  
两人都喘息不止地瘫倒在床上，一片狼藉，田柾国解开金泰亨手腕上的领带，将金泰亨无力的 手臂 放下，揽入自己怀中，而后将头深陷在金泰亨汗湿的脖颈处，再也不肯抬起。渐渐地， 在一片宁静 中，金泰亨疲倦却敏感地感知到，有湿润浸透了他的肩膀。  
他在哭?  
”不要离开我，求你。”田柾国闭着眼，淌着泪水在金泰亨肩膀上梦呓，金泰亨忍着下面的疼 痛，皱 着眉撩开田柾国垂下的发丝。睡颜安宁，只是红红的鼻子和眼眶，和紧紧抓住金泰亨 的手，显示出 田柾国的幼稚和安全感的缺失。他太过爱自己，一点都不让别人占领。可这样 的模样简直是个小孩 子，这哪里是刚才借酒将自己绑在床上狠狠操干的兽?金泰亨不禁哑然失 笑。打算合上眼安睡。 他实在是太过疲惫，被死命的折腾。  
“我爱你，泰亨哥。”

金泰亨猛地睁开眼，睡意再一次消散。内心深处有着巨大的波动。  
是今夜的酒太过醉人。  
............  
一早醒来，田柾国头痛欲裂，只是坐起身来看到床头立杆上半截系着的领带，他突然想起了最 晚自 己的恶行，万分懊悔，他惊慌失措地下床寻找着金泰亨，终于在厨房里找到他的身影， 金泰亨正翘 着脚吃着冰箱里的草莓，喝着可乐，睁大眼似笑非笑地看着他。  
“我要去看serendipit y的演出。”金泰亨放下手中的杯子。  
“如果我说不许呢?”田柾国本来的愧疚被一扫而光，他凶恶地警告，可金泰亨还是似笑非笑。  
“可你昨晚很过分。”金泰亨指了指自己手腕的印记，“我需要你给个机会赔罪。我也需要一个 选择去 留的机会。”田柾国沉默不语，他捏紧了拳，他实在太害怕金泰亨的离开，他爱他远超 自己的想象， 远超任何人的预估，他是他的必需品，但正是因为爱他，他想让他快乐 ，尽管 自己占有欲强盛。  
似是懂得田柾国的担忧，金泰亨走近田柾国，猝不及防在他因集中思考而微张的嘴中塞下一颗 清甜 的草莓，揉了揉他的头发，“不要担心，对我们有些自信，我突然对你好不是反常，只 是，我需要选 择了。夏妍都告诉我了。”金泰亨顿了顿，“我只需要一个合法伴侣。”  
“让我去吧，我可能会告诉你一个满意的答复。”金泰亨专注认真的视线让田柾国不得不点了点 头， 可他也并不打算坐以待毙，他一向不肯认输。  
..............  
如约来到剧院，金泰亨有些忐忑地坐在位置上等待，他只是来确认天平的倾斜，作出最终的抉 择。 幕布缓缓升起，一注光打在一袭白衣的朴智旻身上，他旋转跳跃着，轻盈犹如花瓣扬 起，对艺术敏 感有如金泰亨，而入⻣了解有如金泰亨，只是第一段清灵欢悦的音乐中足尖点 地，迅速转动摆臂的 舞姿中，金泰亨知道，这是他在告知怀念他们少时作伴的无忧与欢乐。 第二段婉转优美有如初雪飘 洒的舞姿 ，是在倾吐他们热恋相伴时的知心与体贴，而最后一段 激昂悲怆的舞姿，是在讲述他们离 别的困境和不甘。朴智旻在想方设法地完全表达自己的感 情 ，金泰亨越看越沉浸，便越清醒，越明了，他的微笑渐渐浮现在脸上。  
他想他知道答案了。  
每一段感情，他们的理解都有些出入，就如金夏妍所说，他们彼此可能感情并没有那样深刻， 只是 因为习惯了彼此的陪伴才理所应当的相爱。就如初恋萌动不应该是活波的玩闹与戏耍， 而应该是微 苦半酸的美好烦恼;就如热恋不应该是推杯换盏的促膝⻓谈，而应该是灰⻜烟灭的 销魂迷恋;就如 离别不应该是可有可无的回头留恋，而应该是日思夜想的归心似箭。他们的堡 垒只是 时间的堆砌， 深厚却不深刻，难以穿透灵魂。就如田柾国般卑微和焯烫的爱意，不知

不觉烧透了金泰亨的心 ，只 可惜他被偏⻅蒙蔽了双眼，白白浪费了3年时间 ，深信着半旧不 新的白开水般的朋友爱恋。  
金泰亨现在只想冲回家，告诉田柾国他的选择。他迅速起身，连演出的谢幕也不管。 可田柾 国早早动身，在谢幕后拦截下在人群中寻觅金泰亨的朴智旻。 “和我谈谈吧。”田柾国说，于 是朴智旻欣然带他来到他和金泰亨常吃乌冬面的小面馆里。  
“说吧，要谈什么?”朴智旻捞着碗中的面，热腾腾的汽氤氲出结婚前夜他们欢谈的情状，“你 和金泰 亨离婚吧。”朴智旻的筷子停住，“凭什么?你认为他会选你吗?”“我不知道他会不会选 我，但我知 道，我没他不行。”“那与我有什么关系?”田柾国看着餐桌旁朴智旻挑出的碗中过 甚的芥菜。沉默着 没有说话。  
是的，他确实没有资格同朴智旻竞争，他从一开始就知道，他们相伴的岁月足以稀释掉他所有 的努 力，可是他从一开始就看出他们之间的爱情堪称幻象，单薄如蝉翼，寡味如米粥。既然 朴智旻拥有 的是数量，因时间而打磨出他们之间的适宜与和谐，那自己就该用质量，因真心 而贡献出他们之间 的热情与吸引。于是这3年，他用年少的热忱、沉稳的幼稚、温柔的暴烈， 用他所有身不由己犯下的过错与身不由己的迷恋去打动他所爱的人。  
金泰亨和朴智旻就好比乌冬面和芥菜，搭配适宜，却可有可无，在现实境地中随时可以调整。  
“你没有回来不是吗?在他最需要你的时候。”“我那时候在美国无法回来。”“是不能回来，还 是可以不回来。”“我.....”朴智旻一下子哑口无言，田柾国一语戳中了他的痛处，他确实因为了 解到金泰亨处境尚好，想把握好当时艺术竞争比赛的机会，等奋斗找到出路后再回来寻他。  
“你就是太依仗你们相伴的漫⻓岁月了。可那根本不是深刻的爱。”田柾国继续说着。 “你们只是适宜，却不是必需，彼此相伴一生，岂不是将就和浪费?”  
朴智旻怔愣了，在原地，被语箭戳中心脏，击垮他所有编织的理由。他承认他动摇了，心虚 了。  
...............  
深夜里，田柾国回到家，他故意拖到很晚，只是怕看到空旷的家，果不其然还是。房内灯没 开，人没在。果不其然，自己还是，输了啊。田柾国顺着⻔板坐在地上抱紧双腿。苦笑着观望 着幻想破灭的现实。他不会回来了，他离开你了，田柾国心想。  
灯盏突然打开，照亮整个房屋。  
“你坐在地上干嘛?”在房间内久等田柾国不归后不知不觉睡着的金泰亨忽然口渴，出⻔来倒水 就发现地上一团黑影。吓了一大跳的同时内心狂喜。  
坐在地上的田柾国猛地抬起头，面上因太过高兴而有些抽搐。欣喜若狂的声音，“你。你怎么 在这?!”眼前的金泰亨简直是一场幻梦般美好而不真实。  
“这是我家，你以后是我的合法伴侣，我该去哪儿?”金泰亨噗嗤一声笑出来，上前紧紧拥抱住 还在 发神的田柾国，紧紧的，紧紧的。

“我不会离开你的。辛苦你追我那么久。以后就轮到我来好好爱你，原谅我没有早些醒悟。”金 泰亨的声音带着一些委屈的鼻音哭腔。而田柾国则激动地说不出话。  
“不过我还是得重婚。”金泰亨突然想起来什么般直视着田柾国，田柾国一下子急了，“什么? 为什么?”  
“我的意思说重新结婚。”金泰亨指向走廊上那张两人都很生硬的结婚照，“那张照片太丑了， 我要重新和你拍。我们重新办个像样的婚礼。至少，我们都相爱的婚礼。”田柾国一把搂住金 泰亨，这样撒娇责怪的金泰亨让他怎么不爱，他只能抱着他，紧紧的，紧紧的。  
金泰亨暗自心想，才不会告诉你是因为我们隔了3年的记忆，我是真的一场婚都没结成呢。不 过，还是需要感谢时间的错乱，才能让他绕过3年的伤痛，径直修补爱情。他是时光旅行者， 承载着一个人的3年空白，寻找爱的正确方向。  
黑猫就是世界上最神秘可爱的精灵。金泰亨感慨。 END  
番外《白色幻梦》 半束吐蕊的栀子  
聚散慢移的云  
湛浅冰清的雾  
满杯醇香流乳的奶  
这些所有，都难以再叫我心动。  
因为，自你之后，所有白色，均欠温柔。  
——引言 田柾国曾无数次在脑海里想象金泰亨身穿婚纱的模样，这是独属于他的邪恶幻想。 只是，未曾奢望，居然美梦成真。  
一切都起源于婚礼准备时去挑选礼服的那一天。满是欢喜的金泰亨和田柾国牵着手前往⻔店 处，一起在各款各式的礼服中挑选，试穿了几套都不很称心满意，虽然两人已被白色⻄服衬托 得气质高贵、绝顶帅气，但因为是怀着满满的爱意与期待再一次举办婚礼，总是会有些挑剔 的。  
“泰亨哥，你看那件怎么样?”  
田柾国小心翼翼地看着眼色伸出手指隔空戳了戳⻆落，一双兔眼滴溜溜、略有深意地转着。 本提着手里一件⻄服观察的金泰亨立⻢转过身顺着他手指的方向望去。  
⻆落暗幕香槟色柔和的灯光笼罩，投射在一件美妙曳尾的白纱婚裙上，V领开口、胸口与腰腹 的位置 绽放着洁白繁复又显轻盈的花枝，⻓纱垂地，内衬散发出丝绸的莹光，波光粼粼的模  
🚗

样。 这确实是一件很美的，婚纱?  
金泰亨转头疑惑地看着睁大眼、满脸期盼渴望的田柾国，又瞟了瞟周围一脸蜜色而又颤抖着嘴 唇不敢笑的服务小姐，不免皱了眉，“什么意思?”  
田柾国⻅他脸色不对，只尴尬地咳了一声，“吭....嗯....那个，我就开个玩笑。”他搓搓手，有些 失落地背过身去找其他款式的⻄服了。唉，幻想终究是幻想不是吗?  
金泰亨也背过身去挑衣服，沉默着没再回应，倒是慢慢揣测起来........  
归于平静与顺利，两人成功挑选了称心的黑白对应的婚服，留了定制尺寸，田柾国很是爽快地 掏卡 结账，反而金泰亨站在一旁咬着嘴唇一脸犹豫，仿佛有什么心事。  
“怎么了?”田柾国转头询问。  
“啊?啊，没什么，我在想好像臂⻓没有量对，我再调整一下尺寸，你先去停⻋场把⻋开过来 吧。”  
“行，那我在⻋里等你。” “好。”  
直到田柾国踏远，脚步声越来越小，金泰亨才一脸急迫而心虚地冲向柜台。服务小姐微笑 着，“需要 我们帮您重新确定臂⻓尺寸吗?” “不，不用了.....” “那还有什么能帮助您的  
呢?” “那个.....那个.....” 微微的粉红如水彩渲染在金泰亨两颊，他有些扭捏，眼神晶亮泛着水 光，但最后还是抬起头一副英勇就义的模样，用颤抖又坚定地声音问道:  
“可不可以把那件婚纱照我的尺码做一套?”  
服务小姐扑哧一笑，“当然可以。”转而记录数据，边忙着手上的事儿还边偷偷看着垂头羞赧的 金泰亨，一脸玩味调笑，看着比当事人都还幸福。金泰亨感受到头顶的目光炙烤，脸更烫得绯 红。  
..............  
在两人的激动心情下转眼就到了婚礼当天。因为是第二次举办，目的就不再是把婚讯昭告世 界，而 是与最亲密的家人朋友分享幸福，告诉大家现在他们彼此相爱。他们选择在传统韩屋 里举办小型⻄ 式的婚礼，只邀请了小部分人⻅证这一神圣美满的时刻。在⻜扬的花瓣和彩带 中田柾国虔诚而温柔 地亲吻金泰亨，他们戴着再次交换的戒指，在众人的注视下笑得很甜。 不同于以往的生硬刻板，这次是发自内心的美满洋溢。  
不再只是复刻浪漫的模式，这一切礼仪，只是因为有了彼此的爱而意义重大。  
晚间，田柾国和金泰亨宴请宾客，欢声笑语、觥筹交错，并无拘束。临近结尾时金泰亨放下手 边的 可乐凑近已然有些微醺的田柾国耳旁，“我有些累了，现在我可以先回家吗?”田柾国想着 自己的宝⻉已经忙了一天了，望了望零零散散相继离开的亲朋，回答道:“累就先回去睡吧，洗 个澡好好休息。”“那不行，今晚是新婚夜，我在家等你，你早点儿回来。”田柾国在模糊灯光

下凝望着眼神微闪的金泰亨，微红的面颊、天真的笑容，不禁就陷了进去，曾几何时，他最渴 求的就是这份温柔，终于苦尽甘来，如今它完完全全展现在自己眼前，属于自己。田柾国心下 悸动。  
“好。”  
他听⻅自己缓缓说道，有化不开的宠溺。又在玩得尽兴的朋友的喧闹拉扯中恋恋不舍地收回目 送金泰亨蹦跳背影的眼光，他举起杯来，有些许差点儿浆荡出来。  
而另一面金泰亨显然心里没有那么欢悦，他更多的是紧张与焦急，精心准备惊喜的那种情绪。 他慌 乱地回到家打开灯，冲进浴室洗澡出来后，咧着四方嘴、跪坐在地板上、深吸一口气后 打开刚才拿 出的盒子——里面赫然整⻬的叠放着那件婚纱。金泰亨微微脸红，揭开外层粉纸 包装的手指也颤抖 着，他在为自己的决定感到期待、憧憬、好奇、不安。  
田柾国会喜欢吗?他会有什么反应?他会说什么?  
都还只是未知，但很快就会揭晓了，金泰亨一直都想为田柾国做些什么，因为这三年的空白里 填满 的是田柾国的守护与关爱，而自己在不知情与偏⻅下一直以伤害回馈，现在误会解开， 他应该补偿他，做些他喜欢的事情。  
冰箱里常有可乐和甜草莓，今晚偶然出没爱的恶作剧。 ................  
等到田柾国终于回到家时，已经是接近午夜时分了，因为今晚高兴，他的朋友吵着嚷着不肯罢 休， 硬是把田柾国灌了个半醉才放人，好在作为釜山男子汉，他的酒量还不错，头脑依然清 醒，只是有 些漂浮的气泡在汩汩涌出。他打开家⻔，⻅家里没开灯，想着金泰亨应该是已经 睡熟了，便轻手轻脚换了鞋，转身去浴室洗刷掉身上的酒气。  
田柾国穿着浴袍、拿着毛巾擦着湿发走向卧室，啪嗒啪嗒的脚步声让空寂的家显得更安静，他 看到 走廊上摆满了和金泰亨重新照的照片，可爱的、搞怪的、唯美的、日常的..........各类各样 终于替代了原先的那些旧照片，就像现下美好，金泰亨应该正像占据自己的一半心房那样，睡 熟在床的另一 边等他拥抱，他们会一步步用新的篇章弥补旧时光，田柾国心里想着，微笑着 低头打开房⻔。  
只是一刹那。  
毛巾掉落在地上，重重的掷地有声，就像是田柾国的心被丘比特的箭矢迅猛地一击，坠落收 紧，虽然他早已被击中无数次，千疮百孔，十分沉迷，千分沉醉。  
眼前究竟是什么光景呢，该如何形容，田柾国不知道。窗帘没有拉上，大大的、通透的落地窗 前月 光皎洁，洒落在各处，隐秘而莹亮地照亮就那样站在窗前的金泰亨——颀⻓匀称的身 躯，在月色中显得更为朦胧与完美。臀部的曲线、颀⻓而结实的双腿、光滑的白栗色皮肤。衬 配着生有洁白花枝的 华丽而简洁的婚纱，透明又晦涩地讲述着这个正抿着嘴、眼⻆含羞带怯 的男孩有多美丽，浓黑的眉 微蹙，睫毛⻓而密实，鼻唇俊秀而又有刚好的魅惑弧度。确实是 美丽，不掺杂质的美丽。像梦一 样，像神话一样、像幻境一样完美到让田柾国难以上前一 步，生怕惊醒这美好。他所能做的只有张 大嘴屏息欣赏这一切，又惊又喜，不停地质疑自 己，这是梦吗?这是梦吧。可那白玫瑰花枝就缠绕 在自己眼底，攀附在自己心底。

玫瑰停止的地方，芬芳前进了。  
金泰亨站在迎光处看不真切，他只能微微抬眼瞟到田柾国睁大了眼快要盯穿他，他不好意思地 绞了绞双腿。  
“反正你等会儿也要脱的，我就没穿内衬。”  
田柾国微微一怔，晃了晃神，这才就着月光看个真切。那纤⻓的双腿与细腰窄臀正裸露，只有 一层薄薄的白纱重叠，混淆着月光遮盖住那私密的部分，粉嫩的乳尖也若隐若现。田柾国这才 知道金泰 亨这个妖精做了什么。可是他太过于惊讶了，深深地为此种美丽震撼，为金泰亨的 用心所感动，他 挪不动步子，他就像是个得到从天而降的重大礼物的孩子，高兴得手足无 措。  
金泰亨⻅田柾国到现在还未上前一步，心里不禁有些慌乱，难道他不喜欢?可是那天在礼服店 他不是眼睛都要放光了吗?他暗暗开始胡思乱想。  
“泰亨哥......泰泰.......”田柾国此时却开口了，带着不可置信的鼻音，“这是梦吗?”  
金泰亨闻言一笑，光着脚点着裙摆向他走去，“当然不是。”他抚摸上田柾国带着水渍的发 丝。  
因为距离的突然缩近，田柾国看得更清晰了。这洁白裹挟的身躯，牵引着这颗怦然跳动的心。 一时 间空气里凝结起化不开的情欲和爱意，在两人的眉目凝视中，静静地、静静地、流淌、 浓稠。  
一触即发。  
当金泰亨主动抬起他秾丽的脸，田柾国也恰好抚上金泰亨的脖颈将他贴近自己，当双唇相贴时 有一 股电流窜过两人的头脑，田柾国急不可耐地将手绕过金泰亨膝下，将他打横抱起，轻飘 飘地放在床上，仿佛在让一片羽毛安然着陆。  
纱裙曳地，田柾国开始抚摸他的身体，他的手指就像一艘游船，由额头到眼、鼻、嘴，在颈上 逗留骚扰后打一个弯浪，飘到胸前，隔着薄纱感触那光滑的皮肤渗透出来的暖意与起伏，灵巧 地触摸上一侧的明星、樱桃，揉捏成状，隔着白纱那粗粝的材质更刺激感官，他的动作极致温 柔，又致命地 让人沉溺。田柾国俯下身来伸出舌尖亲吻身下颤抖的人，感受金泰亨在耳边的 絮语与低喘。  
“可你的头发....还是湿的......”  
“谁在乎，让梦醒了可不好。”  
田柾国又调转了方向，让游船飘荡到花枝盛开的秘境，到不可言喻地 地方挑逗，掀开白纱的 遮掩，由腰腹滑向深处，牢牢抓握住那把柄，金泰亨嘴里泄出娇憨的嘤咛， 田柾国赶忙又堵 上了他的嘴，仿佛害怕他打破了这天上人间。  
“这...不是梦。”金泰亨好不容易能从在耳边无限放大的唇⻮搅动的水渍声中逃离，喘息着告 知，颇 有嗔怪的意味，他在强调一切都是他准备的良苦心意，绝不是一场幻梦，却不想被田 柾国反杀。

“这当然是梦，你就是我的梦，不想醒的梦，不会醒的梦。”  
田柾国在他额前又印下一吻，接着是在眼、鼻梁上流连，一个个轻吻像雪花一点点带着湿意融 化， 舒缓优美，但金泰亨知道这是酣畅的预兆，他正无知觉地被田柾国抚开双腿，完完整整 地呈现给 他。像琴弦一样被撩拨出低沉的、高亢的、婉转的、悠扬的呻吟，他在极度的眩晕 中发觉何时缠绕 着花枝的白纱上已沾满了自己的浊液，褪到了自己的脚踝，而自己早已溃不 成军、水意连绵。羞耻又贞洁的画面，让人血脉贲张。  
“我爱你。”  
激奋而坚定的话语，田柾国说完后便贯穿颤抖的金泰亨，与他紧密相连。月光蘼蘼又湃湃，有 如海 潮一呼一吸放纵、收敛着光华，也如田柾国占有金泰亨一般，一挺一动，每一个幅度都 要做到极致 才肯退下蓄势待发另一次，温柔而霸道。床柱剧烈晃动，这一次迷梦怎么也不肯 醒，格外⻓久。金 泰亨最终不知道是怎样被带上高峰，是在田柾国不停地呼唤喘息下，还是 在自己的啜泣震动下，他只觉得一股暖融的力量蛮横地从腹部直接涌上顶⻔，钝重有力，在身 体内部爆开。  
像初次一样，金泰亨扭头在这强烈的刺激中，接近昏睡般失去知觉。  
而田柾国在餍足的喜悦中紧紧抱住自己的妖精，肚腹裹住他的臀部，两个人的身体贴合成两柄 勺子。金泰亨在模糊的沉睡中下意识抚摸田柾国的耳朵，略有粗硬的短发已经干燥，他后倾与 他贴合得更紧密，蹭在他的肩头与田柾国交颈而眠。  
“晚安，我的梦。” 田柾国在他耳边轻语。 “晚安。小国。” 金泰亨在梦中呢喃。  
身下白纱展摊，白色玫瑰花枝仿佛散发馥郁，他们共同沉睡于白色幻梦中永久幸福，不再醒 来。


End file.
